Contos de fadas existem?
by bruna higurashi
Summary: Lá estava uma menina de uns 10 anos Com algumas lagrimas no rosto, ela olhava desesperada em direção a sua irmã. O que elas iam fazer agora que estavam sem pai e mãe? Não sabia, só sabia que daquele dia em diante sua vida seria totalmente diferente. Não s


**Capitulo 1 – Meu passado**

_Atrás daquela porta havia uma menina que pela aparência não tinha mais que sete anos. Ela tinha um olhar assustado, simplesmente não entendia o porquê eles faziam aquilo tudo. Ela não sabia por que estavam fazendo aquilo com o seu pai. O desespero de perder seu pai começou a tomar conta da pequena garota, ela não estava apenas assustada, estava também indignada com aquilo. Ela não poderia deixar! Ela nunca deixaria eles levarem seu pai._

_- Pai – apequena garota gritou com toda força de seus pulmões, ela gritou como já mais pensou que algum dia gritaria, ela gritou para ver se conseguia de algum jeito fazerem eles pararem. Saiu correndo daquele pequeno cômodo onde estava escondida apouco tempo atrás e foi em direção a seu pai, que agora já não estava mais possibilitado a andar, pois tinha acabado de ser sedado por aqueles homens de branco e tinham colocado ele deitado em uma maca, mas ele ainda parecia consciente. - Meu querido pai! Porque estão fazendo isso? – algumas lagrimas começaram a aparecer no pequeno rosto da menina. Ela simplesmente não entendia como era poderia viver sem seu pai? Quem contaria aquelas deliciosas historias de dormir? Agora ela seria só ela não teria mais seu pai para brincar de faz de conta._

_Mas ainda existia mais duas pessoas naquele lugar, uma garota que pela aparência era só um pouco mais velha que a outra criança que agora já estava em prantos, essa garota também parecia preste a chorar, mas algo fazia ela ter força para não derramar suas lagrimas, na cabeça daquela menina aquilo era necessário, aquilo era o certo a fazer._

_A outra pessoa presente ali era um mulher, que parecia ter aproximadamente 30 anos, ela era realmente linda, tinha uma pele tão branca e macia que fascinava qualquer pessoa só com apenas um toque, tinha um cabelo muito grande e liso. A cor dele era preto e fazia um belo contraste com sua pele branca, também tinha um corpo que em cada centímetro que olhava parecia mais perfeito, e não menos importante, ela tinha olhos tão pretos quanto seu cabelo, mas neles existia certa tristeza, que só de olhar para ela saberia que ela tinha uma vida infeliz. Essa mulher parecia também que queria chorar, mas ela não podia. Tinha que se manter firme na frente das suas pequenas filhas._

_- Mãe, não deixa! Não os deixa levarem o papai! – Aquela meninas olhava em direção aquela mulher, mas ela parecia inabalável com toda aquela cena. _

_Ela olhou por um momento para sua filha, não queria que ela sofresse, mas era aquilo que tinha que ser feito, o único jeito era internar o seu marido no manicômio. – Leve ele! – A sua voz tinha certa incerteza, mas ela não ligou, deu as costas e saiu, mas ainda deu tempo de ouvir o grito de desespero da sua pequena filha. _

PIPIPIPIPI (onomatopéia ridícula ¬¬)

Lá vem o velho despertador de novo, será que ele não consegue fazer um barulho um pouco mesmo irritante? – PIPIPIPI – ta ok, já acordei meu querido despertador – PIPIPIPI – porcaria de despertador! Olhei para ele com um certo olhar assassino e sem nem pensar duas vezes dei o maior tapam nele e tipo ele vou bem longe, quando vê estava no chão todo espatifado . Mas eu como as vezes não penso nas conseqüência, que se você der um tapa muito forte em uma coisa de metal ou sei lá do que ele seja feita, talvez, um talvez bem Talveizinho a sua mão pode realmente doer.

- AIIIIII! Droga, esse despertador não ficou satisfeito em me acordar, mas também quase arranca minha mão! –olhei para ele meio que indignada, mas se bem que a culpa da mão foi mais minha do que dele, mas quem mando ele ser tão duro e a questão de me acordar até que foi bom, pois eu realmente tava sonhando com aquele sonho de novo! Que realmente eu não gosto nem um pouco.

Bom já ia quase me esquecendo de me apresentar, meu nome é Kagome Higurashi e tenho 16 anos e estou no 2º ano e hoje tenho uma vida econômica muito boa e sabe aquele sonho? Aquele que eu tive lá em cima, então aquilo aconteceu a 9 anos e tipo até hoje eu não me superei direito daquilo, mas tudo bem. Depois daquilo aconteceu algumas coisas piores que realmente me deixou muito abalada, eu acho que deve ser por isso que eu não sou uma garota muito normal, como vive dizendo minha irmã.

Depois que aconteceu aquilo com meu pai e tals, eu realmente fiquei revolta, não que eu não seja mais, mas naquela época eu era muito mais que agora. Então voltando aos acontecimentos, eu fiquei muito revolta com minha mãe e minha irmã, porque tipo naquela época eu realmente pensava que meu pai era uma pessoa normal e que não precisaria ir para um manicômio. E tipo minha mãe obrigou ele ir e minha irmã não fez nada para impedir, só olhou com aquela cara de palerma que ela sempre faz e deixou levarem ele.

Eu sempre ia visitar ele e tals, até que um dia uma daquelas enfermeiras feiosas que ficava lá, ligou lá em casa e simplesmente falou que ele morreu, simples assim, morreu e pronto, sei lá porque morreu. Só isso, morreu! Acho que eles o mataram porque não queriam mais cuidar dele, talvez ele fosse um incomodo lá, igual ele era aqui. Mas sobre o assunto que mataram meu pai, eu nunca contei para ninguém, porque se não eles iam me chamar de louca igual fizeram com meu pai.

Depois que isso aconteceu minha mãe entrou em estado de depressão profunda, sabe aquilo tem, que as pessoas não querem mais viver e não comem nada e pans. E eu totalmente entendia o porque disso, deve ser bem ruim mandar uma pessoa para o manicômio e de repente a ele morre lá de uma hora para outra. Ela ficou muito tempo desse jeito, ela não era mais aquela mulher linda que era antes, no estado que ela tava nem chegava a ser bunitinha, ela estava em uma situação meio que deplorável! Tadinha dela, nessa época eu realmente fiquei com o coração apertado, por que depois que meu pai foi para aquele lugar lá eu nunca mais tinha falado com ela, ela sempre tentava mais eu nem tava ouvidos, porque tipo ela deixou aquele povo feio do manicômio levar o meu sendo que naquela época eu achava que ele não tinha problema nenhuma, mas parecia que ela já tinha sofrido bastante por causa daquilo e então eu decidi que já tava na hora de voltar e falar com ela, porque no fundo no fundo ela realmente não tinha feito por mal e ela não merecia sofrer daquele jeito.

Eu já estava decidida depois da escola eu iria voltar a falar com minha querida mamãe, mas ai quando eu e a minha irmã chegamos em casa, agente viu que ela estava morta, tipo morta igual meu pai, mortinha da silva. Ela tinha se suicidado, e meio que é bem ruim ver a sua mãe morta bem na sua frente, o que será que da na cabeça de uma pessoa para se matar? Sei lá, tipo eu sei que ela estava sofrendo muito, mas nenhum uma pessoa tem motivo suficiente para se matar, talvez eu tenha, mas esse não é o caso. Acho que esse dia foi o mais triste de todos. Mas eu realmente superei. Superei mesmo, tipo não sinto mais nem uma dor em relação a isso.

Depois disso, tipo eu e minha irmã ficamos órfãs né, mas em desde que nós somos pequenas tínhamos um governanta, e acho que bem deve ter dado um peso na consciência dela de nos deixar abandonada no mundo e ela resolveu nos adotar! Muito Legal da parte dela né? Mas depois que tudo isso aconteceu minha vida mudou um pouco, porque, sem querer me cabar, mas agente eu sempre fui rica, e ai quando minha mãe morreu, ela deixou de a herança para gente e tals, mas como a governanta era nossa tutora vendeu a casa e guardou todo o dinheiro dizendo que um dia que realmente agente precisasse, nós teríamos o dinheiro. Então agente mudou de cidade e lá ela comprou uma casinha que era bem modesta, mais era até que era boa de morar.

Quando chegamos naquela pequena cidade, ela teve um grande problema de arrumar um emprego, mas ai veio a surpresa de todos, ela consegui um emprego para trabalhar em um salão de beleza, estranho né?? Porque tipo de governanta para cabeleireira é UM grande passo. De repente ela começou a se interessar muito nesse ramo e começou a fazer muitos cursos, quando vê já era uma das melhores cabelerereira da cidade, mas ela ainda não estava satisfeita, e então ela resolveu fazer uma faculdade, mas esse era o problema qual? Então ela decidiu fazer química e logo depois fez uma especialização em estética. E não é que ela se deu bem? Ela realmente tinha o dom para coisa, ela começou a criar alguns produtos de beleza, xampu, condicionador, reparador de pontas que realmente começou a fazer muito sucesso, pois aqueles produtos realmente faziam milagres. E de repente varias pessoas estavam querendo patrocinar ela para fazer. Como existia muitos, ela optou pelo que a proposta foi melhor, mas ai ela teria que mudar de cidade, foi realmente difícil ela resolver mudar de cidade pois lá ela já tinha toda a sua clientela e era meio que um tiro no escuro mudar para uma cidade onde não conhecia ninguém para vender seus produtos, mas ela aceitou. E então ela se mudou para Tókio.

E ai está minha vida até agora, eu realmente mudei muito, eu não era mais àquela menina ingênua que acreditava em tudo que seu pai dizia. Mas e então gostaram da minha historia? Meia tramatica não? Nossa, agora que percebi o tanto que o tempo passa rápido quando você resolve contar a sua historia de vida e agora eu realmente estou atrasada para meu primeiro dia de aula em Tókio.

- Kagome Higurashi, acorda se não vai se atrasar para sua aula – Uma voz que eu já sabia muito bem de quem era, tomou o meu quarto. Mas será que ela não percebeu que eu já estou acordada, alow, só estava contando a minha vida e ela fica ai fazendo esse escândalo todo. Ninguém merece!

- Ta bom Ta bom Kaede! – Falei meio que cansada, eu não sei porque ela fica me apressando, ela nem tem muita coisa para fazer, ela só tem que correr atrás do lugar onde vai ser sua nova indústria, comprar os equipamentos novos, contratar gente e montar uma loja para vender aquela marca dela lá, como que é mesmo o nome? Ai perai que eu já vou lembrar! É um trem que significa fazer nascer em grego, tipo nascer uma nova mulher entende? Com os produtos de beleza. Ele realmente é bom, tenho certeza que não se arrependerá de usar, ele faz milagre (momento propaganda)! A lembrei se chama Gonias, nome estranho né? Mas vai entende a mente da Kaede. Então voltando ao tempo de sobra dela, ela só tem para fazer esse pouquinho de coisa e fica ai me apressando.

Levantei da minha cama e dei uma olha ao redor do meu quarto, ele ainda não tinha minha cara, mas tipo tem que ter paciência né, porque eu cheguei aqui anteontem. Já já deixo ele do jeitinho que eu gosto. Fui em direção ao banheiro e tomei um banho rápido, fui para o quarto e coloquei qualquer roupa que eu vi na frente e desci para tomar o café delicioso da minha queridíssima Kaede. Sim, foi ela que fez o café por que ainda não tivemos tempo de encontrar uma ajudante aqui para casa. Mas eu nem reclamo porque o seu café é muito bom.

Quando estava quase acabando de descer as escadas avistei aquela grande mesa cheia de comida e também a kaede com aquela cara meia de brava, me olhando meio torto. Alow será que ela não sabe que cara feia é fome?

- Kagome, você vai me atrasar desse jeito menina! – como se isso fosse uma novidade para mim.

- Kaede, calma, respira, inspira! Ta tudo em ordem só falta tomar o café – e olhei e direção a mesa eu realmente estava com fome. Mas ai eu senti falta de alguma coisa, sei lá o que é, mas realmente tava faltando algo. Sentei na mesa e comei da devorar tudo que via pela frente.

- Puuff – resmungo kaede – Kagome tenha modos, você não vai morre de fome não. Eu simplesmente levantei e mostrei a língua para ela. Como ela se atreve me interferir em um momento tão importante na minha vida? COMER!

De repente lembrei do que tava faltando, como que eu pude esquecer bati a mão da minha própria cabeça. Como eu sou burra, claro era ela a cara de palerma que tava faltando – Kaede, cadê kikyou?

- Ela não precisa acordar cedo mais querida, porque agora ela está na faculdade e só tem aula a tarde – esperai, isso é completamente injusto não? Eu tenho que ficar acordando cedo e ela lá, dormindo na sua cama quentinha, debaixo daquele edredom, aconchegante, sonhando com algum príncipe encantado, mais o príncipe da mente dela né? Porque príncipe encantado realmente não existe! Não sei como tem que gente hoje em dia ainda fica esperando o amor de sua vida! Será que essas pessoas não se tocam que é mais fácil ter um casamento mal sucedido ao um amor para o resto da vida? Realmente acho que um dia vou ter que dar aula de REALIDADE para essas pessoas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Ufffa primeiro capitulo da minha primeira fic está postado, realmente espero que **

**gostem, porque eu não só la uma escrito muito boa, quer dizer eu sou realmente péssima, mas vamos pular essa parte. Esse capitulo fico bem pequeno, mais era só para vcs entenderem um pouquinho da vida da nossa querida kagome. Mais pra frente vou estar explicando melhor algumas coisas que aconteceram, como a morte do pai dela e algumas revelações serão feita no decorrer da fic. Então esperem e verão! : D**

**Juro que não demorarei a postar o próximo capitulo. Espero que tenha pelo menos algumas reviews née! C : beeijo**


End file.
